


Drink & Draw

by Skayt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skayt/pseuds/Skayt
Summary: Au pire, Stiles n'aurait qu'à dire qu'il préparait une bande-dessinée sur la famille Patate. Monsieur et Madame Patate se vendaient à des millions d'exemplaires dans le monde... peut-être que sa BD ferait un carton !





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS, comme souvent, m'a légèrement échappé (un tout petit peu hein)
> 
> Comme d'habituuuuude, ça a été corrigé par LiliEhlm ! On peut la remercier très très fort !

Stiles savait faire beaucoup de choses.

Il savait parler, marcher, manger, dormir, ce genre de choses.

Il savait parler, agacer son monde, enquiquiner des gens, embêter d'autres gens.

Oui, il avait déjà cité « parler » mais le fait étant que c'était quelque chose que Stiles savait très très (trop) bien faire... donc il avait l'droit.

 

Stiles était doué pour un tas de trucs divers et variés.

Par exemple, il faisait un ami terrible.

Dans tous les sens du terme.

Comprenez qu'il était à la fois un très, très bon ami... et un ami atroce, qu'on ne souhaiterait même pas à son pire ennemi.

Ouaip, Stiles ne faisait pas les choses à moitié, que voulez-vous.

 

Il savait très bien mener l'enquête.

Oooh, il n'était pas un Sherlock Holmes des temps modernes mais... euh... bah... pas loin.

Un peu loin quand même mais pas hypeeeer loin.

Il s'en sortait pas trop mal, quoi.

 

Il y avait pourtant une chose à laquelle Stiles n'excellait pas... mais alors PAS. DU. TOUT.

Non. Il y avait plus qu'une seule chose.

Il était, à titre d'exemple, pas doué pour s'attirer la sympathie des Hale, par exemple. Ce qui était du genre vachement handicapant dans sa vie de tous les jours.

Si si. Vraiment handicapant. Vous avez pas idée !

M'enfin... on peut pas plaire à tout le monde, qu'on dit.

 

Stiles était une vraie quiche en dessin.

Ses bonhommes ressemblaient à des patates.

Ses maisons à des carrés de chocolat fondus.

Ses chiens à des saucisses kidnappées par des fourmis sur deux pattes.

Même les cœurs il était pas foutu de bien les faire...

 

Scott avait essayé de lui apprendre.

« Stiles, tu ne peux PAS ne pas savoir faire les cœurs ».

Un peu qu'il pouvait, nom de dieu !

« Mais c'est pas difficile, pourtant... tu fais une paire de fesses puis ton truc mathématique, là, celui que je sais jamais si c'est pour dire que c'est plus grand ou plus petit, mais siiii tu saiiiis ».

Oui, Stiles savait... mais il savait quand même pas faire ces satanés cœurs !

 

Comprendre ce qu'il allait faire à un après-midi Drink & Draw était donc quelque chose de franchement pas facile.

 

Quand il avait vu que son bar préféré organisait ce genre d'événement, il avait juste pensé que c'était cool et que ce serait cool (logique) de s'y rendre.

Oui, il avait un bar préféré, et alors ? Ça voulait pas dire qu'il avait essayé tous les bars de Beacon Hills et décidé que celui-ci était son favoris, hein...

 

Bah non ! Son bar favoris serait le favoris de n'importe qui !

Il était trop cool, son bar favoris.

Il avait une carte avec des cocktails Star Wars, Retour vers le futur, Star Trek, tout ça tout çaaa.

Ils avaient des toilettes TARDIS. La première fois qu'il s'y était rendu il en était ressorti en courant et en criant « c'est plus grand à l'intérieuuuuur »... personne ne l'avait regardé bizarrement.

Personne.

C'était genre... HYPER RARE !

Ce bar, rien que pour ça, méritait d'être son favoris, c'est tout.

 

Et c'est aussi pour ça que Stiles avait mis quelques heures avant de percuter qu'aller à un Drink & Draw... c'était pas l'idée du siècle.

 

\- Boarf, au pire qu'est-ce que je risque... j'aurai qu'à dire que je prépare une bande-dessinée sur la famille Patate. Y a bien Monsieur Patate et Madame Patate qui se vendent à des millions d'exemplaires dans le monde... ma BD fera peut-être un carton !

 

Il poussa la porte et passa l'après-midi à dessiner ses patates.

 

* * *

 

Deux semaines plus tard, un autre après-midi Drink & Draw était organisé.

Stiles ne mit pas longtemps à se décider, là non plus.

La première fois avait été un succès... autant pour lui que pour ses patates.

 

Des gens qui dessinaient un million de fois (c'était au moins un million mais ça pouvait très bien être plus) mieux que lui avaient souri devant ses patates informes.

Ouais... faut pas croire... mais Stiles arrivait même à louper des patates.

Quand on dit qu'il est doué, ce petit.

 

* * *

 

Se rendre, chaque jeudi en quinzaine (donc pas du tout chaque jeudi) était devenu sa petite routine.

C'était quelques heures qu'il ne passait pas avec la meute.

Il était seul avec sa boisson et ses patates... et ça faisait du bien.

 

Ça faisait du bien de ne pas entendre une énième dispute entre Truc et Bidule ou entre Machin et Chouette ou entre Truc et Chouette et... bref.

C'était cool de ne pas entendre parler de loups-garous, ou de n'importe quelle autre créature absolument pas cool.

 

Aujourd'hui, pourtant... ce fut différent.

Dans un coin, un crayon à papier dans la main droite et la joue appuyée dans la gauche, se tenait quelqu'un que Stiles connaissait.

Ou pensait connaître.

Ou connaissait un peu.

Ouais, un peu c'était bien.

 

Il savait que c'était un loup-garou, connaissait un peu ce qu' _il_ avait vécu et ce qu' _il_ avait fait.

Il le connaissait.

Il ne savait pas qu' _il_ aimait et savait dessiner, par contre.

Il ne le connaissait pas.

 

Remarquez... Stiles galérait déjà à dessiner des patates et il participait à tous les Drink & Draw, limite, donc ça voulait rien dire.

 

\- Salut.

 

Le loup-garou leva les yeux de son carnet, étonné.

Il devait se penser suffisamment inquiétant pour qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Il n'avait pas tort, d'un côté.

 

\- Stiles, salua le lycan.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Que je dise oui ou non tu t'installeras quand même, marmonna l'aîné. Soit parce que je suis d'accord, soit pour embêter le monde. Donc oui, vas-y, installe-toi.

 

Le fils du shérif de Beacon Hills sourit.

Présenté de cette manière, il était vraiment un chieur professionnel.

 

Dommage que ça ne soit pas une vraie profession, ça...

Nul doute qu'il excellerait dans son domaine !

 

\- Tu dessines ? S'étonna Stiles, pour lancer la conversation.

 

Le loup leva les yeux et haussa un sourcil.

 

\- Bien vu, Sherlock. T'as deviné ça tout seul ou Scott t'a soufflé la réponse par SMS ?

\- OK. Question idiote, avoua l'humain.

\- Tu m'en diras tant.

 

Sans rien dire de plus, il retourna à son dessin.

Stiles ne voyait pas très bien ce que c'était.

 

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un dessin.

 

Meeeeeeerci. Il n'avait pas remarqué.

 

\- Mais c'est quoi que tu dessines ?

\- Un pigeon.

 

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

C'était à l'envers, certes, mais même avec beauuuucoup d'imagination (ce dont il ne manquait pas) ça ne ressemblait pas à un pigeon.

 

\- Il est bizarre ton pigeon. Et, te vexe pas, mais ça ressemble pas à un pigeon.

 

Le loup-garou, qui avait cru qu'il allait pouvoir reprendre en paix, dut encore une fois lever la tête pour tuer d'un regard le crétin qui parlait pour rien.

 

\- J'espère bien que ça ressemble pas à un pigeon.

\- Bah pourquoi tu me réponds que c'est un pigeon si tu espères que ça ressemble pas à un pigeon ? C'est totalement idiot.

\- Dire que je pensais que tu étais intelligent, Stiles. Je suis déçu.

 

Stiles entrouvrit la bouche, étonné.

 

\- Intelligent ? Tu me pensais intelligent ?

\- Oooh mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai changé d'avis.

\- Pourquoi ?

 

Nouveau regard noir.

 

\- Ouais. J'vois pourquoi. Mais... du coup... c'est quoi que tu dessines, si c'est pas un pigeon ?

 

Eeeet... Stiles ne fut pas du tout surpris de se recevoir un énième regard assassin.

Paaas... duuu... touuut.

Après tout, il n'était pas doué pour s'attirer la sympathie des Hale !

 

\- Laura me lisait Harry Potter.

 

L'humain releva les yeux, étonné.

Ça ne répondait pas à sa question mais mieux valait ne rien dire.

Peut-être que si, après tout, mais qu'il était encore trop tôt pour s'en rendre compte.

 

\- À chaque visite, elle lisait un nouveau tome.

 

Stiles sourit.

 

\- Un chapitre par jour. Elle n'en manquait jamais. C'était vraiment tous les jours pendant... le temps du bouquin. Après elle s'en allait.

\- Mais elle revenait...

\- Mais elle revenait. Ça pouvait prendre quelques mois mais elle revenait. C'est tout ce qui comptait.

 

L'hyperactif commençait à comprendre et deviner ce que représentait le dessin.

Et c'était pas du tout un pigeon.

 

\- Puis elle a lu le dernier tome.

\- Et ? Elle a lu quoi ensuite ?

\- Rien... je l'ai tué avant qu'elle me lise l'épilogue.

 

En d'autres circonstances, Stiles aurait pu éclater de rire.

Il n'éclata pas de rire.

« Je l'ai tué » n'était pas une façon de parler.

 

\- Il est pas terrible... expliqua Stiles. Tu aurais été déçu.

 

Peter sourit, sans envie.

 

\- Je tuerais pour qu'elle puisse me le lire.

\- Je sais. Je me doute.

 

Le loup sembla étonné.

Et l'était, étonné.

 

\- Traite-moi de cinglé si tu veux, mais je l'ai toujours pas lu.

\- J'ai un million de raisons de te traiter de cinglé, ou pas un million mais pas mal quand même, mais ça... c'est pas cinglé.

 

Au lieu de répondre, l'autre préféra boire une longue (trop longue) gorgée de sa boisson.

 

\- Pas si vite. C'est pas parce...

\- Chut.

\- Que ça a quasi aucun ef-

\- Chhhht.

\- -fet sur vous que tu dois faire du...

\- Stiles ? Chut.

 

Stiles gonfla ses joues de mécontentement.

Les yeux plissés, il grommelait contre le loup-garou qui faisait qu'essayer de l'interrompre.

Et qui réussissait, mine de rien.

 

\- C'est pas parce que tu veux que je me taise que je...

\- Chut.

\- Que je me tairai. S'il suffisait de vouloir que je me t-

\- Chut.

\- Taise pour que je me taise effectivement sache que tu n'aurais...

\- Chut.

\- N'aurais probablement jamais entendu le son de ma dou-

 

Stiles s'arrêta alors que le loup commençait son « chut ».

 

\- Ah ah j'ai ga-

\- Chut.

\- T'es chiant, tu sais.

\- Je sais, sourit le loup.

\- Et donc tu dessines quoi, en vrai ? Ça a rapport avec Harry Potter, je suppose... et aux dernières nouvelles il est pas question de pigeons dedans et...

\- Le Terrier.

 

L'humain vit le dessin être tourné.

La maison biscornue de la famille Weasley apparaissait plus clairement maintenant.

C'est sûr qu'à l'endroit... deviner devenait bien plus facile, hein !

 

* * *

 

Ils restèrent là un moment.

Peter à dessiner le Terrier tel qu'il se l'était toujours imaginé.

Stiles à le regarder dessiner.

 

Le loup-garou relevait parfois les yeux, étonné de voir l'humain s'obstiner à ne rien faire.

 

\- Tu veux pas t'y mettre ?

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça m'arrangerait de pas sentir tes yeux de bigorneaux sur moi.

\- Tu sais qu'on accuse plus les yeux merlans frits que ceux des bigorneaux, hein ?

 

Et un regard noir, un !

 

\- Oui. Tu sais, marmonna Stiles, ses doigts tapotant sur le bois de la table.

\- Sors ton matériel, fais ce que tu veux mais occupe-toi, par pitié.

\- Et si te regarder m'occupe, tu fais quoi ?

\- Je t'arrache la gorge avec les dents.

 

Stiles pouffa. Si ce n'était que ça... il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il devrait changer d'occupation.

 

\- Vous êtes vachement novateurs, Derek et toi, se moqua-t-il. Y a tellement de manière de tuer quelqu'un mais non... vous décidez toujours de m'arracher la gorge avec les dents. Vous semblez pas vous rendre compte qu'après, vous aurez mon sang plein la bouche et plein les fringues ! Et le sang, ça tache, aux dernières nouvelles. Puis si ça tombe mon sang est empoisonné et me tuer vous tuerait et... c'est pas le but.

 

Peter sourit à son tour. Vu comme ça...

 

\- Bien. Dessine, occupe-toi autrement qu'en me regardant ou je te tue d'une autre manière.

\- Tu me tueras comment ?

\- Surprise.

 

L'humain leva les mains et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise.

 

\- Ouais mais maintenant je suis curieux et j'ai envie de savoir comment tu vas t'y prendre, pour me tuer.

\- Je commencerai par t'arracher la langue pour ne plus t'entendre.

\- Tu n'entendras pas mes cris et mes suppliques, grimaça Stiles. Ce serait dommage, tu crois pas ?

 

Fatigué du blabla incessant du fils du shérif, Peter tenta une autre approche.

L'ignorer.

 

Apparemment, ça fonctionnait.

Cinq minutes treize secondes plus tard, Stiles roulait des yeux et attrapait son sac.

 

Curieux, Peter leva les yeux pour savoir ce que dessinait l'humain.

Bah quoi ? Il avait le droit, non ? Ce n'était que justice.

 

\- Stiles ? C'est quoi ?

 

Stiles ne répondit rien.

 

\- Stiles ?

 

Toujours rien.

 

\- Stiiiiiiiiiiles.

 

Et encore rien.

 

Peter commença à s'impatienter et donna un coup de pied dans la jambe de Stiles pour le faire réagir. Réussite garantie.

 

\- Hey ! Sauvage.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Des patates.

 

Le loup-garou cligna des yeux.

Il se demandait si la réponse en était une ou si l'autre se moquait comme lui tantôt avec son pigeon.

Le fait étant que ça ressemblait quand même vachement à des patates.

 

\- Et... elles font quoi, tes patates ?

\- Elles vont au McDrive. L'oncle de madame Patate est un dangereux tueur en série et il a été condamné à mort, il a été condamné au Texas hein, et aujourd'hui est le jour où il va se faire découper en frites.

 

Peter se tut.

 

\- Non... sérieusement... c'est quoi ?

 

Stiles leva les yeux et regarda le loup, mortellement sérieux.

 

\- Sérieusement c'est la famille Patate qui va assister à la mise à mort de l'oncle de Madame. Les enfants sont restés chez son petit-frère. Ils allaient quand même pas les laisser assister à ça, ils sont trop jeunes.

 

Et Peter qui continuait de le regarder, l'air hébété.

 

\- Je dessine comme une patate, finit par admettre Stiles. Tout ce que je fais ressemble à une patate, plus ou moins grosse et plus ou moins biscornue. La première fois que je suis venu à un Drink & Draw, j'ai commencé une BD sur la famille Patate.

 

Les lèvres du lycan tressautaient.

Il avait envie de rire, le bougre.

Tu m'étonnes...

A sa place, Stiles ne se serait certainement pas privé.

 

Il aurait rigolé comme une baleine.

Se serait roulé par terre en se tenant le ventre.

 

\- Tu me montreras ?

 

Stiles releva les yeux, hébété.

Hein ? Que ? Quoi ? Son ouïe devait lui jouer des tours, non ?

 

\- Euh... ouais... un jour... si t'es sage.

\- Je suis toujours sage.

 

L'humain haussa un sourcil. C'est cela, oui, c'est cela. Peter ? Toujours sage ? Et pourquoi pas dire que les avions fonctionnaient au crottin de licornes, tant qu'on y est ?

 

\- Les excréments des licornes sont comment ?

 

Peter entrouvrit la bouche. Son nez se retroussa. Il fixait Stiles l'air de se dire « heiiiiiiin ».

 

\- Heiiiin ?

 

Exactement !

 

\- Non. Rien. Oublie. Mais ouais, j'te... montrerai mes patates.

 

Vu le sourire du loup-garou, on aurait pu croire que c'était la meilleure nouvelle de la journée.

 

\- Qui sait que t'es ici ? Demanda Stiles, pour ne pas devoir parler de ses pommes de terre humanoïdes plus longtemps.

\- Toi. C'est déjà pas si mal.

\- Derek sait pas ?

\- Derek ne sait probablement même pas que ce bar existe... et s'il le savait il serait probablement assis dans un coin à ronchonner « ils peuvent pas avoir des cocktails avec des noms normaux, ceux-là ? Et puis c'est quoi un... et c'est même pas prononçable, ce truc. Viens, on se casse de cet endroit de tarés ».

 

Stiles grimaça.

 

\- Nàn. Il dirait pas ça.

\- Il dirait ça.

\- Nope. Il serait plutôt « Grr. J'vais t'égorger avec mes dents. Grr, j'me casse ».

\- Pas faux.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS m'a été inspiré par un bar que j'apprécie pas mal (ils ont des toilettes Tardis, bon sang de bois !), qui est super cool (voir la partie sur les toilettes) et qui organise ça tous les quinze jours le jeudi (oh tiens, comme c'est bizarre). Fin bon... bref...


End file.
